Training
by dodecahedron fever
Summary: After a hard day's training, Bolin and Korra take some time to get to know each other on a more personal level. Lemon.


"Hey Korra, what do you say we call it a day?"

The training regimen has exhausted both of them; exhaling deeply, Bolin stretches his aching muscles and wipes the sweat from his brow before turning to glance across the room at Korra. Smiling kindly at him, Korra turns and crouches to rummage through her bag, searching for the small towel she's brought with her.

"You've sure made a lot of improvement lately," Bolin says optimistically, praising his teammate. He can hear Korra chuckle before she responds, "Thanks. It's just a shame Mako couldn't make it. Are you sure he'll be all right?"

"Oh, sure," Bolin says absently, "he's just come down with a cold is all. I'm sure he'll be a-ok in no time flat."

Still searching through her things, Korra says something in response, but Bolin's not paying attention. Instead his mind has wandered and he's watching Korra intently, his eyes fixed upon her. He doesn't even realize he's staring, and before long Korra stands and turns to face him, her gaze intense as their eyes meet.

"Bolin, what are you staring at?"

Snapped instantly from his reverie, Bolin stares slack-jawed at Korra, his cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of pink.

"N-nothing!" he stammers, his guilt obvious. He expects Korra to be angry with him and his whole body tenses in anticipation, but when she grins almost slyly at him, he isn't sure how to react. There's a mischievous look in her eye as she begins to approach him, and before long she's got Bolin backed into a corner like a defenseless animal. Her hands are on her hips as she cocks her head to the side, waiting for an explanation. The air is hot and stagnant between them as Bolin tries desperately to formulate a response, his heart pounding.

"Korra," he finally mumbles, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - "

Before he can finish his apology, Korra's done the unthinkable: quickly closing the remaining distance between them, she's kissed him full on the lips, her body pressed flush against him. Startled, Bolin wastes no time pulling away from her, confusion evident in his expression as he timidly meets her gaze.

"Korra?"

She says nothing, merely staring up at him, gauging his reaction. Her bright blue eyes are intense and passionate as she watches him, a vast ocean that Bolin could easily lose himself in if he weren't careful. The silence seems to linger for an eternity, neither of them daring to say a word. It's at this time that Bolin finally gives in to Korra's silent demand and he leans forward, tentatively pressing their lips together, a much more tender kiss than the impromptu one she'd given him only moments before.

Pleased with his response, Korra presses herself against Bolin, latching her arms around his neck. She opens her mouth, granting him access to do as he pleases. Running his tongue over her teeth, he gently bites her lower lip, coaxing a small noise of pleasure from her. Securing both of his hands at the small of her back, Bolin continues to kiss her passionately, something he's secretly longed for. He had hoped for the longest time that his feelings for her were not unrequited, but he could never have prepared himself for this.

When they finally part, they're both panting slightly, and Bolin musters the courage not to look away despite the embarrassment welling within him. He's relieved slightly when he realizes he's not alone; although it's difficult to make out, he's positive that Korra's mirroring his blush, though her dark complexion masks it well.

Extracting herself from his embrace, Korra's hands slip to Bolin's waist and she fumbles with his shirt for a moment before securing it in her hands; in one swift movement she's pulled it up and over his head and, with a little assistance, has managed to remove it entirely. She tosses it haphazardly aside, her focus never once leaving Bolin. Her eyes widen as she gazes almost lovingly at him, admiring his physique. Bolin is content simply to watch as her eyes explore his body, her hands gently tracing the contours of his muscles, the tips of her fingers sending a sharp chill up his spine. She stops only to glance up at him for a brief moment, as if seeking his approval. His tender gaze is all the reassurance she needs.

Bolin is taken aback yet again by her next move; slowly and very deliberately, she reaches out to clasp one of his hands between both of her own, directing him forward until she's placed his hand firmly upon her chest. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bolin hesitates, feeling uncertain. But in the end he's helpless to disobey her. Placing his other hand upon her, he begins to gently massage her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt; she moans softly in response, encouraging him to continue. Emboldened by her positive response, Bolin slips both his hands under her shirt, reveling in the feel of her bare breasts under his hands. He cups them in his palms, gently squeezing them before brushing his thumbs across her nipples, and Korra inhales a sharp breath as the sensation shoots through her like a bolt of lightning."Ahh… Bolin…"She doesn't resist when Bolin advances to remove her shirt, his eyes unable to drift anywhere but to her bare chest.

'_She's beautiful,' _he thinks, a soft smile curling his lips. He takes the time to memorize the delicate curves of her body; her slender yet well-toned figure, the tantalizing curve of her neck. Overwhelmed by an intense feeling of admiration, he pulls her into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His hands find their way into her hair, freeing it from its restraints before weaving his fingers into the thick, brown locks. He inhales deeply, drinking in the fragrant scent of her body. He feels hopelessly, irrevocably, in love.

"Korra," he says, almost sheepishly, "you're gorgeous."

He can feel her sigh deeply against him, her body relaxing in his embrace. After a few lingering moments, she leans close to his ear, whispering quietly as if she's afraid someone may overhear her.

"Bolin… I want you. Right here, right now."

By this time Bolin's figured he's prepared for anything, but this sudden demand still manages to knock him for a loop. When he pulls away from her, he stares directly at her, unable to formulate a proper response.

"That wasn't a request," she informs him, and Bolin is suddenly aware of that sly smirk reappearing on her lips. Clearly able to detect his uncertainty, she takes him by the hand, pulling him in front of her as she rests her back up against the wall. She kisses him again, pulling away just as he finds the confidence to kiss her back. She's teasing him now, Bolin realizes, an almost indignant pout surfacing on his lips. Horribly inexperienced but determined to please her, Bolin intertwines their fingers and tightly holds both of Korra's hands, pinning her against the wall. Unwilling to take no for an answer this time, he kisses her aggressively, delighted by the noises she's making in response.

Eventually he lets her go, his fingers finding and unfastening her pants. Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he wastes little time pulling both her training pants and her underwear down around her knees; Korra kicks them aside, leaving her completely naked. Korra's hands in turn find their way to Bolin's waist and she undresses him quickly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Bolin finds the realization of what he's about to do exhilarating, the feeling emboldening him greatly. He allows Korra to dictate the next few moments; she wraps her arms around his neck and secures her legs around his midsection, clinging to him almost desperately. He finally eases himself forwards, pushing himself deep inside her. He gasps at the sensation and his legs tremble, and for a moment he's afraid he may lose his balance. All the while Korra continues to cling tightly to him, his name leaving her lips in a whimper.

"Please, Bolin," she commands, urging him on. Pressing her firmly against the wall, Bolin begins to move, settling into a steady rhythm as he thrusts his hips back and forth, coaxing an array of tantalizing noises from Korra as she struggles not to cry some time, Korra relaxes her hold on him and he lets her drop to the floor; she's panting, her breathing rapid as she licks her dry lips. Then she turns, placing her back to him, glancing back over her shoulder, urging him to , Bolin secures one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, pushing himself back into her before slipping back into that same steady rhythm, his pace quickly increasing now that he has more freedom to move. Biting her lip, Korra fights vainly to stifle her moans of pleasure, unable to hold back for very long. Her whole body trembles in ecstasy as Bolin continues to bury himself inside her, the feeling threatening to make her legs give out. Somehow she manages not to collapse.

"Korra," Bolin says, his voice unsteady, "I can't go on much longer…"Only moments later, the feeling is too much and Bolin can no longer restrain himself, and he climaxes inside her, one final groan leaving his lips. Exhausted, he slumps up against Korra, securing his arms around her and holding her close. For a while the only sound that lingers is the sound of their heavy breathing, eventually settling as they slowly regain their strength.

Before he lets her go, Bolin leans in close, his arms still holding Korra tenderly as he whispers the words into her ear."I love you, Korra."


End file.
